In the automobile industry, vehicle cross-support members, which is also known as crossbeams, cross car beams, and other similar components (collectively referred hereinafter as “vehicle cross-support members” or “cross-support members”) are utilized as part of the vehicular body structure. The vehicle cross-support member normally spans between or fastened to a pair of laterally disposed vertical pillars, or A-pillars, in the region generally below the windscreen and a cowl top, and between a forward engine compartment and a rearward passenger compartment, so as to extend in a direction transverse to the length of an automobile. As part of a motor vehicle body, the cross-support member provides for cross car stiffness and rigidity against for example side load impacts.
Located forwardly of the driver and the front-row passenger, the cross-support member also supports or provides mounting surfaces for various vehicle components, including an instrument panel, a glove and/or storage compartment, a center console, a dashboard and a steering column member.
In view of the various forces and loads which may be placed on or transferred to the cross-support member during vehicle operation, it is an important consideration in the design and manufacture of a vehicle that the cross-support member possesses or provides for improved Noise, Vibration and Harshness (“NVH”) performance, stiffness, strength and load path. Commercially, it is also of significant consideration that the cross-support member permits more standardized and customizable assembly and installation in vehicles of differing performance requirements and price points, without significantly increasing mechanical or manufacturing complexities.